Ciel's Predicament
by TwistedDepths8
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian are confronted with boredom that comes with living a rich demon life. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Ciel took a pawn from his chess board and placed it on the corner of the board, then he moved 3 more to the other 3 corners. Once each pawn was placed exactly the same way he took a knight and a king, placing them directly in the center of the board. Sebastian walked into the room silently and studied the chess board carefully; he takes the knight. Ciel glances up at Sebastian and cocks his head to the side, then raised his right eyebrow.

"Master it's getting late, would you like me to take you to your room?", Sebastian whispers leaning down to Ciel's ear. Without waiting Sebastian scoops Ciel into his arms and begins to walk from the room. Ciel attempts to command him to stop, but Sebastian shushed him with a finger to Ciel's lips. His eye grows wide as a look of surprise spreads across his as they enter Ciel's room, Ciel broke free from Sebastian's grasp and raised his voice in frustration.

"Sebastian what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he rose his hand up in accusation and pressed an angry finger to Sebastian's chest. Sebastian smirks and licks his upper lip suggestively staring at his master.

" I was simply trying to do you a kindness, Master." Sebastian once again smirks as Ciel is trying to contemplate his next move. Ciel doesn't know what to do so he takes a step back only to be immediately stopped by Sebastian's hold. Sebastian then takes his hand off his master and lets him loose for the time being. He kneels down in front of Ciel and takes his hand as he whispers, " How about a game?" Ciel casted a devious smile and said to Sebastian almost childishly,

" Children tend to be greedy with their games." Sebastian glanced down and, without breaking his usual light smile, replied,

"Some more so than others… Will these do?" Sebastian slips his hand into his vest pocket and pulls out a set of knives. Ciel's eye widened as well as his grin before his head moved in a slow nod.


	2. Chapter 2

One by one knives flew across the room from Sebastian's hands, just barely missing Ciel. A cynical grin gleamed upon his pale face and a let out laughter that rang through the mainly empty halls of the mansion. Sebastian grins back to his master and throws another knife, this one missing his hair but snapping the string of his eye patch causing it to fall to the floor revealing his contract. Ciel's contract eye flashed red as his newer demon side kicked in, and his tongue slid across his upper lip.

"Sebastian, you're nearly out of knives and you're using the good silverware, how naughty of you. Come here this instant, I'm bored of this game!" Ciel commands Sebastian with a cheeky smile upon his face. " Draw me a bath, and not too hot this time. The last time anyone drew me a bath it was MayRin and she fell in head first, what a disaster! "

Sebastian kneels at his feet looking him in the eyes at first then shifting them downward," Yes my lord." He stands up promptly guiding Ciel into the bathroom and turns the faucet on the tub as Ciel waits at the door impatiently waiting for Sebastian to undress him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian kneels to Ciel's shirt collar and slowly unbuttons each button with care then shucks the shirt from his master's small shoulders. Ciel's face looks fondly upon his Butler and blushes a bit as Sebastian removes his trousers and pants. He is left in his socks and garters completely clad,Sebastian continues to undress him, and Ciel sits himself into the tub the water rising slightly as bubbles cover him up to his neck. His eyes shine burgundy against the bubbles as he smiles again to his Butler.

"Sebastian how is it that you never cease to be anything less than perfection?"

"I am merely one hell of a Butler, my lord. Is there anything you would like?" Sebastian says to him with longing as he kneels by the bathtub.

Ciel puts his delicate hand upon Sebastian's strong jawline and lays his lips upon Sebastian's lightly but hungrily. Sebastian responds by kissing his master back but with more force causing the water to lap up at the sides of the porcelain tub and he holds Ciel's jaw in his contract hand steadily. Ciel leans in closer to him and with his free hand grasps Sebastian's crisp shirt collar pulling him deeper into the kiss. They part, staring at each other with blush pink faces, nervously.


End file.
